kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 16
The Eve of Walpurgis Night; Part 1 is the 16th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. While Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew discuss about his mysterious intruder, Frey, they happen to see the latter lay another silly trap. Just as she entraps herself again, her brother, Loki, appears. With little respect given to his sister and demanding for her obedience, he even orders his Automaton, Cherubim, to attack her. Despite the fact that Frey wanted to assassinate him, Raishin steps in to protect her. Summary While having lunch in the Academy's cafeteria, Charlotte Belew scolds Raishin Akabane for letting his mysterious intruder go, despite the latter's claim that she will assassinate him. Raishin explains he did not engage in battle, because his intruder was prepared. Commenting on the physical appearances of the intruder, Charlotte deduces this person is Frey, a 3rd year student ranked 99th, with her entry code being "Silent Roar", and that she must be Raishin's first opponent in the Walpurgis Night. Charlotte explains Frey must have felt she would most probably not stand a chance in actual combat, and thus wanted to eliminate Raishin before the party. Despite his new rank of 100th, especially because he defeated Felix Kingsfort, participants of the party are nervous, as they see him as a "dark horse". Coincidentally, they see Frey outside, standing in front of a large cage, with an Automaton dog guarding it. Just as she places a suggestive magazine inside the cage, which Raishin feels it is a lame attempt to lure himself or any guy, she gets trapped in her own cage. While Raishin and Charlotte ponder whether to help Frey, a male student and his large Automaton walk towards her. Charlotte exclaims that student is Loki, with an alias of "Sword Emperor", and is a member of The Rounds, evident of his abilities that allowed him to be enrolled into the Academy. Furthermore, he appears to be the rival of someone Charlotte refers to as His Excellency "Marshall" in the party. Raishin comments both Frey and Loki look alike, to which Charlotte points out they are siblings. Stepping forward to the cage, Loki looks down at his sister, and scolds her for being foolish, before reminding her that she should abstain from the party and just obey his instructions. Getting angry at her, he suddenly yanks her scarf from outside the cage, causing her to slam against the inner bars of the cage, and demands that the weak, as her, are meant to only obey the strong. His aggression does not go unnoticed, as Frey's Automaton growls at him, getting ready to attack. Throwing Frey aside, resulting in her slamming the cage bars again, he orders his Automaton, Cherubim, to attack her, aiming to prove how weak and pathetic she is. Undeterred, she stands up, and readies her Automaton dog, Rabbi, for battle. As she proudly declares she is a puppeteer, not just her brother, Rabbi shoots a beam at Cherubim. However, the latter avoids it easily, and on Loki's command, swings his weapon at the dog, leading Frey to scream for her Automaton's safety. Her fears are unfounded, as Yaya suddenly protects them by stopping the weapon easily with her arm. Walking towards Loki, Raishin bluntly comments how ruthless he is, and criticizes him for starting a scene by attacking his sister. Addressing him as His Excellency "Sword Emperor", Raishin coolly reminds him that the party only begins the next day. Characters in Order of Appearance #Charlotte Belew #Raishin Akabane #Sigmund #Yaya #Frey #Rabbi #Loki #Cherubim Navigation Category:Chapters